civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:C-evo wishlist
Anyone is welcome to add their ideas to the wishlist. As a disclaimer, I am very pleased with the work Steffen has done and freely given away, and would be content even if he never makes another C-evo release: * Update the standard AI to use 1.1.1 C-evo rules (slightly different than the 0.14.6 rules it follows). The standard AI should use the exact same rules as the players. (FreeCiv: I’m not sure whether the AI still cheats; FreeCiv 1 had an AI that always saw the entire map) * Network and play-by-email support. (FreeCiv: Yes, but with a somewhat bizarre simultaneous turn form of movement so it’s not truly turn-based). * Support for maps larger than 100x96 (9600 tiles) (FreeCiv: Supports up to 25,000 tiles or so) * More automation: Settlers should be fully automatable; just hit “a” and a settler should start putting roads and irrigation around your cities for you without you needing to direct its every move. (FreeCiv: Supported) * Make it possible to modify C-evo’s rules (tech tree, benefits of wonders, unit cost, foodbox size, cost of buildings, units available with various technologies, whether we have the unit designer or not, etc.) by editing text or XML files. Optionally, have it so AIs can refuse to play a modded C-evo. (FreeCiv: Mostly supported) * More flexibility with the random map generator: Allow things like the world’s temperature, whether poles are separate, the size of islands, the longitude range of where the player starts, etc. to be adjusted. Also allow symmetric maps for people who want a fully balanced game. (FreeCiv: Somewhat; no symmetric maps. Civ4 has symmetric maps via third-party map scripts, not to mention tectonic and many other map scripts) * Have it so the we can have maps that don’t wrap horizontally. (FreeCiv: Yes, and also toric maps, maps that wrap only vertically, maps that use square instead of isometric tiles, and even maps that use hex tiles) * Support for maps where (x*y) + 1 isn’t a prime number. (FreeCiv: This was never a limitation) (FreeCiv needs: Stable full-screen immersive interface, random map generator that makes decent maps, an AI that never cheats, and ideally fitting on a floppy the way FreeCiv 1.x did) Strenholme 06:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) My first wishlists *Terrain enhancement box (which "Terrain Improvements" invites us to see) - or make its location more obvious *Clearer nation borders, i.e. colouring and/or intensity/width to contrast better with terrain *List of buildings in each city *More consistency in the overflow of material when a unit or building is completed *More occasions when the ESC key is an alternative window-closer — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Nation's territory should include every land tile usable by a city except if it's closer to a foreign city; at present a "friend" can sit on your best tile just because it's across a strip of water. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Responses to Robin's wishlist: *Buildings can be sold one per turn per city, click on the building in the City View. **Thank you! - -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *National borders colors may be changed by editing the Nation Color in the tribe.file, it is really easy to modify all aspects of a Nation by using the C-evo Editor by Charles Nadolski. And it's best not to use colors that blend into the Tile backgrounds. *Any inconsistency in the material overflow would be a bug to report(!) **You consistently get re-usable overflow from units but consistently never get it from buildings or Wonders. - -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Note, converting from Unit to Trade to Building has inherent conversion factors of loss. Unit to Unit conversion loss is 1/3. Building to Building conversion loss is also 1/3 i think. Conversions to/from Trade are also 1/3 i think. But Building to Unit or Unit to Building loss is complete, loss is converted into $$$. **(I know about integration and "rebuild (C-evo"/recycle, and I avoid them except for obsolete (C-evo units. But if it is certain that overflow is turned into $$$, I'm happy. But where is that stated? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) **OK, I'm now satisfied that it happens - overflow when completing a building goes straight into cash. I'm still unsure whether you get cash for what's left over from unit building if you decide to switch to trade goods. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *When Units are being built, over-production is passed into the next Unit build, including when buying completion by next turn. Things work a little differently when Units are added to Unit being built (Z command), or when Trade is added to Units/Buildings being built, as to how overflow of production is handled. Since Buildings are not built in multiples, overflow is sold off at build completion, a possible solution to this is to use the Building macro which builds Buildings in a series. *Since Buying Completion by Next Turn costs 4 coin per 1 production it can be a rather poor method to obtain results until factors like the Marketplace, Bank, Stock Exchange, or Michelangelo's wonder are obtained. More More use of space at top There's lots of unused space in the top bar with the options icon, the date, and the cash and research info. I'd very much like to see a numerical progress fraction for research in addition to the somewhat imprecise progress bar - just like the building progress fraction for each city on the Cities report. Freeciv is superb in that regard - tells you your progress with that research and how many units/lightbulbs/whatever you need to reach your "goal". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Air units More variety in speeds, weights, etc for air units. Hardly any at present, compared with the almost infinite permutations available with ground units. There are only two possible speeds and two possible maximum weights for units you design; and once you have researched Rocketry, allowing Jet Engines, you can't economize by designing slower cheaper craft. (See C-evo_advances_that_allow_better_units/air). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Enemy movement I want it slower when they're attacking or capturing, so that I can see what's happening and how many suicides they suffer before destroying my units. "Slow" is at present not nearly slow enough for that. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Buildings menu I want Town Hall at the top, so that I don't have to scroll down every time I build or capture a city late in the game. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Unit names There must be more variety possible. It can be really annoying to have three different units all called "Marines" or all called "Riflemen" (and really truly annoying when two of them have the same icon). "Battle Ship" is not an English-language expression: "Battleship" is. But it should never apply to a unit that has no weapons; nor should "Destroyer". And an air unit without weapons should never be called a "Bomber". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC)